Look Me In the Eye
by call-break-myheart
Summary: Tegan was already not looking forward to her freshman year, having to deal with all the work and stress, but what would she do when one very attractive Sara to it? Quincest
1. Chapter 1

**Tegan POV:**

Today is the day I've been waiting for, for five years I have been looking forward to this and now that it's here I'm sad. I'm starring out my window, I should be unpacking but I'm not in the mood. Instead I'm watching all the families outside, saying goodbye to each other, hugs and kisses all around. Seeing all the daughters with their parents is making me upset so I walk to the kitchen and open up my box with the cups in it. I get one out, I go to the sink to fill it up. Once I finish my water, I decide I should start to unpack. I head to my room, deciding that will be the most work. I open my suitcase with my linens in it and I quickly make my bed after choosing which side I would prefer, that's the best part of being first in your dorm on moving day. Next, I pick up my suitcases with my clothes and set them on the bed. Pulling out each piece of clothing, one-by-one, refolding each one before placing it in my dresser. After about 25 minutes, I finally finish organizing my clothes and move onto my bookshelf I bought. I open my mini toolbox I brought and pull out a flat-head screwdriver; I sit on the floor next to the box and open it. About halfway through assembling the bookshelf I hear the door open and some chatter coming from the common area. After finishing the step I was on, I get up, dust my pants off and run a comb through my hair. I step out of my room and see three people laying boxes on the ground.

"Hey, do you need help with anything?" I ask the three girls that look to be about my age. They all look up and shake their heads while wiping away the sweat.

"Nah, we're fine. Is this your room?" the one in front asks me.

"Yeah, I'm Tegan," I reach my hand out to shake her hand, she laughs and pulls me in for a hug.

"We're roommates now, might as well act like it!" she says while laughing. I giggle and pull away. "Anyway, I'm Erin, nice to meet you. Is anyone else here yet?"

"Likewise, and no, just us," I inform her. "Are you in room A or B?"

"Um, I don't know," she tells me turning around. "Nicole, where did you put those papers? Oh! I'm sorry, I totally forgot to introduce you guys! Okay," she babbles while still trying to catch her breath, "Tegan, this is Nicole and Lauren, they're also be going here, just down a floor." Nicole hands Erin a piece of paper and she begins to unfold it. "I'm in A, which are you in?"

"Oh I'm in B," I tell her, kind of relived, she seems too high energy for me.

"Okay well I should probably go get the rest of my things," she says looking around at her boxes, "Here's my number, feel free to text or call. And let me know when our other roomies arrive," she mumbles as she writes down her number and laughs at herself saying roomies.

"Alright," I say while taking the paper before she walks out of the room.

I return back to my room and grab the two boxes labeled 'kitchen', heading toward the common area. I set the boxes on the counter and look around. It was a rather plain room, definitely in need for some decorations. Turning around I hear some people walking into the room, I step back so I can see into the living room. Two girls are walking towards the other room, I return to my unpacking so they come up to me. About three minutes later, almost done putting the silverware in a drawer, the girls walk into the kitchen. Looking up, the girl on the sees me and extends her hand.

"Hey! I'm Rachel," she says. She was pretty, she had blond hair, dark eyebrows, and beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm Tegan," I say, shaking her hand. Rachel steps back and introduces me to her friend.

"I like your name, Tegan. Anyway, this is, Sara, she's in the dorm right across from us, I just met her in the lobby, she offered to help me with some boxes." Sara had a heart-shaped face with such defined cheek bones. She looked different than the other girls that went here. All the girls here had such a fake aspect to them, not Sara. Sara looked natural, like she didn't really care what people thought about her. She had deep brown eyes, light skin and short-brown hair. Something about her seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh, sweet," I reply as she walks back to her room, not knowing what else to say. The one thing I hated about being freshman is not being able to choose who you dorm with, it's not that I already don't like my roommates; it's just that I prefer to be dorming with my two friends that aren't even in the building. I shouldn't be complaining though, I'm lucky I got to dorm here, if I didn't get that scholarship, there is no way I'd be here without it. My mom was pretty sad to see me go, without me, it's just her in our house. Since my dad left she's been keeping herself busy with work but I know she's sad to be alone even though it's for the best.

I hear a loud thud and someone yell from the hallway, pulling me out of my thoughts, as I walk to see what happened. When I reach the hall, I look down to see Sara picking up a bunch of jumbled up papers. I walk over to help her, picking up the papers, trying to turn them all the same way. As I'm trying to some-what organize them, I notice it's sheet music, not blank but full sheet music. "Are these yours?"

She looks up confused then looks at what I'm holding, "Oh, yeah, I occasionally write music," she says still picking up the paper. I nod then continue to help. After we get all the papers together she leads me into her room. "Ugh, out of all things to drop, I drop this," she sighs as she sits on the couch.

I smile at her frustration, she was cute when she was stressed. "Do you want me to help you sort it?"

Sara looked up at me and smiled, "could you? It won't take long and I can help you later if you need anything," she says nervously as I sit down next to her. Listening to how she had everything organized, I watch how she explains it, she had a slight accent, and uses her hands to talk. She was so adorable.

**Sara POV:**

As I was explaining to her how my music should be organized, I noticed how she was watching me, how her eyes followed my hand and how she would occasionally stare at my lips. I guess I didn't really look at Tegan when I met her; she had a unique look. Tegan was wearing dark skinny jeans and a band t-shirt under her leather jacket. She had short hair, parted on the side, one side partially shaved with the other longer and messy, it was really attractive on her. Once we started to sort out my papers, she took off her jacket, with only a band t-shirt fashioned into a muscle shirt, showing off her toned arms. She was rugged but breath-taking. There was something about her that was mysterious but I couldn't pin-point it. Tegan just had her very own style. After about 10 minutes of sorting the papers, Tegan shifted telling me she was done. I turned to her, thanking her for helping.

"Do you need help with anything right now," Tegan asked me, again looking at my lips then to my eyes. I smiled and told her I didn't now but I might later, asking her if she needed any help with her room. "Um, not really but if you want to you can come over and keep me company," she hinted, locking her eyes with mine.

I giggled and nodded "Sure, why not," I replied. I probably should start unpacking but I decided I'd rather put it off to get to know Tegan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hey guys, I wasn't expecting to get any reviews on that but a big thank you to those that did. And to those that followed this story, I wouldn't have gotten this up tonight if it wasn't for you guys. This is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind and feel free to give me any advice or criticism on this. Thanks and I'll update as soon as I can!

Chapter 2-

**Sara POV:**

Tegan and I had just finished putting her posters and pictures up about her side of the room when her roommate finally arrived. Her name was Bethany; she was cute, normal height, long brown hair and green eyes. Bethany brought in about eight boxes and stacked them on her bed, telling us she'd be back later to start unpacking and to get settled in.

"This looks pretty decent," Tegan says, stepping back to look at our job. I step back too, inspecting her collection of posters.

"What city is that," I ask her pointing to a poster on the left corner of her wall.

Her eyes follow my hand to see which poster I was pointing to. "That's the Baltimore skyline in Maryland. I love it there, that's where some of my family lives, every time I visit we go to where that picture was taken," she speaks through her smile. "Hey, thanks for helping by the way, all these posters would be crooked if you didn't," she laughs, turning towards me.

"It's no problem," I told her, why would it be when I got to be around her.

"Do you wanna go do some more unpacking in your room, or what?"

"How about we go get something to eat?"

She smiles and agrees.

**Tegan POV:**

I was pretty ecstatic when Sara suggested going out to eat, well maybe not ecstatic, but I was still really excited. Sara's pretty cool, we listen to the same music and even have the same style in clothing. As we were walking out to her truck carrying empty suitcases from her room, we decide to go to the place about two blocks down, we both heard people say they have great food.

Once we got settled in with our food ordered, Sara and I began talking. It turns out we have more in common than I thought, we both were born here in Canada, our parents were divorced, we are both only children. Over lunch we shared a lot about ourselves and who we wanted to be. I honestly have never felt this much of a connection with anyone that I've known for this short of a time. Actually, anyone for that matter. Something about Sara made me feel like I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge, she'd just be a friend.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was only a little past five, "So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not really, since classes don't start till Wednesday, what is that, five days away, I'l probably just go back to my room and do some more unpacking. What about you, Tegan?"

"Um, the same most likely," I tell her honestly. "If you want to we can hang out and do something, maybe unpack some more or watch a movie," I play with my hands nervously. If I was so comfortable around her, why was I so nervous?

Back in my room, I sit on my bed, Sara is in her room changing, she said she would be right in so I'm just here waiting for her.

**Sara POV:**

I have no idea what it is about Tegan that makes me so relaxed but stressed at the same time. I've never had this feeling with anyone else before, it's weird because I've only known her for about eight hours now but I think I may like her. It's such a new feeling for me, I don't know what to do.

I'm sitting in my room deciding what to change in to, I told Tegan I was coming here to change so I guess I have to now. I open my closet, having unpacked earlier, everything is already organized. After deciding to just change my shirt, I take off my jacket and shirt then slip on a pink and black striped v-neck. I slip off my shoes and put on some clean socks, looking into the mirror, I fix my hair and walk out of my room, making my way to Tegans.

Tegan's door was open so I walk in and head toward her room. I knock on her slightly open door and enter after hearing her say 'come in'. Tegan is laying on her bed with a pair of skinny jeans and a band shirt she made into a muscle shirt on. If I wasn't attracted to her before, I sure as hell was now. Her shirt showed off her slightly muscular arms in the most perfect way, then dipped down showing off her black sports bra on underneath. Tegan could definitely pull off the rugged look.

"Hey," I hear, pulling me out of my fantasies. She smiles and pats the space next to her as she sits up.

"Hey, decide what we're doing yet?"

"I figured we could just watch a movie or some tv for now," she says looking at me.

I look up to her and we lock eyes. We stay there for what feels like minutes, turning out to only be seconds. Tegan's eyes were something I could get lost in, so brown and perfectly matching her skin and hair. I notice Tegan slowly beginning to lean in, so I start to meet her half way.

"Hey Tegan, has the oth- oh, sorry I'll come back," we tear away from each other's gaze looking at her roommate, Rachel as she backs out from the room and the moment she just interrupted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I just posted that then took it down, I realized I made a mistake. But its' back! Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated and writing. I'm going to start making the chapters longer for you guys. And I'll try to post at least every two days, if not everyday. If I think it'll take longer, I will try to let me know. Tell me what you think, don't hold back!

Chapter 3

**Tegan POV:**

What was I thinking when I went to kiss Sara? It's not like she would ever be into me like that, but then again, I wasn't the only one leaning in. I don't know, after Rachel interrupted us, Sara made up some excuse as to why she had to go like do some more unpacking or something, maybe she is just as confused about this as I am.

**Sara POV:**

What the hell just happened? I almost kissed Tegan. I don't even know what to think right now. Was I only imagining Tegan leaning into me or did that actually happened? No, I definitely wasn't imagining that. Tegan wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss her. But where does this leave us now? I really shouldn't have made an excuse to leave, I should've stayed. I should've kiss her.

Now I'm lying in bed, I wonder what she is thinking. Maybe she actually likes me. Or maybe she just wanted someone to occupy her time. Either way Is have no idea what to do about it. Do we act like it didn't happen, should I just go over to her right now and tell her that somehow, in the course of a couple hours, I developed a crush one her? Thinking about this more could only make me more anxious, so I grab my wallet, keys and jacket and head outside.

Right now it's eight and I have no idea where I'm going but I just needed some fresh air. I'm walking down the street and come across a record store. I have an unusual love for records so I decide to go inside. It's a pretty nice store, a lot bigger than any other record store I've ever been to have been. It had two parts, records and movies, separated by a wall with one walkway in between. Apparently I walked into the movie side so I head to the back where the crossway is and head into the record half. I stop dead in my tracks; I look up and see Tegan flipping through a milk crate full of records. Before I have time to react Tegan looks up and spots me.

**Tegan POV:**

Sara was the last person I expected to see here. We lock eyes, neither of us knowing what to do. Sara turns to sift through some stacks of records before I could say anything to her, I guess we were avoiding the subject.

I decide that I wouldn't be able to go without knowing what is going on so I walk towards Sara, "Hey Sara, can we talk?"

She breaks her concentration from what she was doing to look at me, "Yeah, when?"

I look at my watch and decide we could still find someplace that is open, "Preferably now if that's okay," I ask with an uncertainty, not knowing how she was feeling.

"Alright, let me go check out and we can get out of here."

Relieved by her words, I follow her to the counter. Hopefully I could figure out how to put how I feel into words without her being too freaked out. I don't know what I'd do if she rejects me. I don't know what I want us to be, as long as we aren't nothing.

**Sara POV:**

Taking my time checking out, I was hoping to delay this conversation in any way possible. I decided by the time we left the store that I would let her lead the conversation, that way, I wouldn't be putting myself out there to get hurt.

"So where are we going?" Hearing her voice, I snap out of my thoughts to focus on where I was walking.

"No idea, neither of us know the area," I say, pointing out the obvious.

She laughs a little, relaxing me, "Okay, how about the place next to the pizza place over there," pointing to the little shop on the corner a block or two down.

"Sounds good to me"

**Tegan POV:**

We get inside the restaurant, what turned out to be an ice cream parlor; luckily we were both big fans of ice cream. We both order within five minutes, staying quite for the most part, other than asking each other what we were getting.

As she was getting napkins, I get us a table in the corner, in private from everyone else here. Sara sits down and looks at me taking a spoonful of cake batter ice cream in her mouth.

"Sara," I say, easing my way into the sticky subject, "I'm just going to come out and say it." I gather all my nerves and throw them into the wind; I'm just going to say what I was thinking. "Sara, I think if we get into anything, we may end up getting hurt," I tell her honestly. I see her put her head down and decide to spill it out before she get up and leaves, "I know we have only known each other for less than a day, but I've never had this kind of connection with anyone else before," she picks her head up and looks at me in the eye, "I don't want to have to wonder what we could've been. I don't know how you feel, and I'm not exactly sure how I feel; I don't know what I want to be, but I don't want it to be nothing"

When I finished telling her how I feel, I keep our eyes locked. Sara's lips begin to curl up, telling me she feels the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took longer to put up, I made it a lot longer than my last three. Please review! Hope you like it, enjoy!

Chapter 4

**Sara POV:**

"I know we have only known each other for less than a day, but I've never had this kind of connection with anyone else before. I don't want to have to wonder what we could've been. I don't know how you feel, and I'm not exactly sure how I feel; I don't know what I want to be, but I don't want it to be nothing," I search her face, taking in her words, letting my smile slip. Tegan smiled back, knowing I felt the same way. "So what does this mean for us," she asked.

I laughed, not knowing how to answer. Where does this leave us? "I'm not sure," I say admittedly.

"Well," she says, flashing me her gummy smile, "Would you like to go out on a date with me, Sara?"

"Of course I will, Tegan," I reply with a smile plastered to my face. After finishing our ice cream, we walk outside to head back to our dorms. "So when is this date of ours going to be," I ask Tegan.

"How about Friday night," she suggests.

"I have class until five on Fridays so it depends on what you have in mind."

She turns to look at me, flashing a coy smile, "That is perfect. Does 6:30 give you enough time to get ready?"

"Yeah, that will be good. Why do you look so excited," I question her.

"I'm just really looking forward to Friday now, we're gonna have fun."

"Wait, do already know what we are doing," I ask, curious for the answer. How could she already know if we just decided this?

**Tegan POV:**

"Yup," I tell her, not willing to give her any other information.

"What? You have to tell me," she begs, pulling me back by my arm to stop me from continuing walking.

I just laugh and nod my head. Already in our building, I drag her along to the elevators, pressing the button to go up with my free arm. The elevator quickly opens and we step in, "Please Tegan, this is going to drive me crazy all week," she pleads, still holding my arm.

I walk us out of the elevator, "Nope, it's a surprise." Continuing to the part of the hall where our rooms are, Sara is still trying to get it out of me. "Sorry Sara, you'll just have to wait," I tell her as we reach our rooms. I pull out my keys and open my door, "Are you calling it a night or would you care to come in for a while," I ask, holding the door open for her.

Sara sighs, "I'll come in for a bit."

I smile, knowing I won.

We head to the back of the dorm room, towards my room. I lift my hand towards my door knob as I hear moans coming from my room. I look at Sara, she has her hand over her mouth covering her laughs. She pulls her hands from her face and mouths 'my room', I nod and we walk off back into the hall.

"Well I guess your roommate is finally here," Sara says through laughs as she opens her door.

I laugh too, stepping into her room, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I agree, knowing we would most likely end up cuddling in her bed, and why would I say no to that?

"Alright," she says, picking up a big box, setting it on the bed. "What do you want to watch?"

She opens the box, revealing about a hundred movies. "Jesus, you have a lot of movies!"

Sara giggles, "This isn't even all of them. Go through these, if you can't find one you like, I'll get the other box. I'm gonna go get popcorn"

As she walk out of the room I start to dig through the box, Pulling out the ones that catch my eye. I limit it down to two movies; Toy Story and Insidious. Insidious would mean more cuddling, so I put in in the DVD player and sit on her bed.

"What did you pick," Sara asks as she comes into her room and sits on her bed.

"Insidious."

"Ugh, this movie freaks me out," she whines.

I smile, "That's why I'm here," I make my way to the back of the bed, against the wall and pat the spot next to me.

Sara chuckles and moves back so she is lying next to me. We prop ourselves up on pillows and focus our attention on the movie.

Within the first half-hour of the movie, Sara is about two inches from me. I've seen this movie a dozen times, so I know when the demon pops up behind the dad, Sara will be cuddled up into my arms; that's saying she'll even last that long.

About five minutes later Sara turns to me and smiles, "What," I ask her.

"I'm thinking we should move up our date,"

I smile then laugh, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

**Sara POV:**

"Oh yeah? Why is that," she asks me, almost as a challenge.

"So I can do this," I say before I kiss her. I start slow then it quickly turns into something heated.

Tegan pulls away and I attach to her bottom lip, not letting her go. "I think we could probably arrange that," she says with a low, raspy voice.

Releasing her lip from my teeth, I smile as I turn my body and attention back to the movie.

I hear her laugh then shift her weight. I laugh to myself knowing she was feeling the same way I was after our kiss.

Knowing this movie, I knew it wasn't too much longer until the really freaky parts, the perfect time to snuggle up with Tegan. I really don't mind scary movies too much, but if acting like I was meant cuddling with Tegan, I think I could manage.

Here was the perfect opportunity for me, the scariest moment thus far. The parents and the dad's mom were all talking at the table, the demon is about to pop up so I adjust myself slightly so I can jump back into Tegan's arms. As I see the demon behind the guy at the table, I fly back into Tegan and cover my face, quite convincing if I do say so myself. Tegan wraps her arm around me and I snuggle into her, letting her slip her other arm around me as well.

**Tegan POV: **

As Sara cuddles me, I'm instantly relaxed. After a few minutes I notice her breathing begins to calm, looking over her shoulder, I notice she fell asleep. I lay my head down on her pillow and intertwine our legs. I listen to her breathing and quickly drift off to sleep.

I wake up to Sara stirring in her sleep, I nuzzle back into her once she relaxes, trying to get back to sleep. I hear a muffled ringing and shift to pull my phone out of my pocket; I decline the call after seeing it was just my mom. I left my head and notice Sara's roommate was in her bed. I laugh silently and put my head back down.

Sara begins to shift after about twenty minutes, finally waking up. She turns to me, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," I reply with a slight grin.

"How long have you been up?"

I check my watch, "About 25 minutes."

"Are you doing anything today," she asks me sweetly. Her morning voice was a deeper than usual and a little raspy, it was adorable.

"You tell me," I say, earning a smile and a gentle kiss.

"Do you want to go shopping for some things then go get lunch?"

"Sounds great, when are we going to leave?"

"We'll leave in about an hour, I have to shower," Sara says.

"Yeah so do I," I respond, "Do you want me to come back here when I'm done?"

"Yeah, leave the door unlocked so you can get back in."

Heading out Sara's dorm room, I unlock the door, making sure I'll have a way back in. I turn around to my door and pull out my key. After I get my door open, I walk into the kitchen and grab a drink. Then I head into my room to grab my things. I open my door and see two girls on the other bed. Grabbing my things with as little noise as possible, I get everything I need for my shower. Once I get into the bathroom, I set my things down on the counter and turn on the shower, after removing my clothes, I step into the shower, letting the water coat my body. I quickly wash my hair and body, then step out of the shower and dry off. After I finish brushing my teeth, I blow-dry my hair and style it. I slip on my black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt then head to my room. As I walk in I see one of the girls had left, leaving the other one sleeping. I walk over to my closet and grab my gray vans and gray beanie. Once I look good, I sit on my bed perfecting my hair under my beanie. It's been about thirty-five minutes so I'll give Sara another five before I head over. I pick up a random box and place it on my bed. I hear my door open and I turn around, I see a girl walking in with two drinks in her hands.

"Hey," I say, startling the girl.

"Jesus! Don't do that to me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, don't worry about it. I'm Brenna," she says.

"Hey Brenna, I'm Tegan," I greet her.

"So, I'm assuming your my roommate?"

"Apparently," I say laughing, remembering last night.

"Cool. So my family is going to be by a little later to drop stuff off for me, I'll try to keep them out of your way but I can't make any promises," she spits out quickly, beginning to ramble.

"Alright, I may not be here; I'm going out for a while but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!"

I leave my room and head to Sara's, she should almost be ready now. I open the door and walk back to her room. After I knock, I hear Sara say come in and I walk into her room. She was just putting her shoes on.

"Hey, you look good," Sara tells me as she is leaning down.

"One to talk," I say. Sara had on dark skinny jeans, combat boot, and a white v-neck on. She looked tough, but she was still adorable.

"Awe shucks," she laughs, pretending to play with dirt under her foot.

"Are you ready?"

"Um, yeah," She says, looking around, making sure she has everything.

"Alright, let's go then."

**Sara POV:**

When we get into the hall, Tegan tells me to jump onto her back. I refuse at first then she cornered me so I obeyed. Tegan's a lot stronger than she looks, not that she looks weak but I wouldn't have guessed she could carry me on her back without trouble walking. Once we get out to the parking lot she lets me down. Once we get in her car, Tegan turns on the radio and drives off the lot.

"So what do you have to get," Tegan asks me.

"Just some basic stuff, are we going to the mall?"

"Yeah, unless you don't think they will have what you need."

Nope, the mall is fine."

* * *

In the mall, we go to Kohl's to get something's, then we went to two stores to get new clothes. I got everything I needed then some. We are walking to the side of the mall we are parked in and we come up on a music store.

"Oh Tegan, let's go in here," I say, pulling her arm with me.

We get in the store and I head to the guitar section. I start looking at picks and straps as Tegan asks me what I'm doing. "I need new picks," I tell her.

"You play guitar?"

"Yup," I say, keeping my focus on the accessories I was picking out. I got three new straps and two bags of picks. "Alright, I think I got everything I need," I say aloud as I look over what I have in my hands.

I get up to the register and pull out my wallet; I pay the guy then grab my bag. "Alright, are we all set," I ask Tegan as we walk out of the store.

"Yeah, I guess. So how good are you on guitar," Tegan asks.

"Eh, I can hold my own."

"Well, now you have to show me!"

"Yeah, right," I say laughing at her request.

"If you play for me, I'll play for you," she pleads on our way to the car.

"Wait, you play too?"

"Of course I do."

"Alright, you've got a deal. But you are playing first!"

She laughs and nods her head in agreement.

We get back to our dorm and Tegan goes to get her guitar, for whatever reason, she is really excited to hear me play. Tegan comes in my room with her guitar case; she comes over and sets it on the bed. I sit up on the top of my bed with my guitar; Tegan is on the end of the bed, opening her case.

"Okay, you ready," she says.

"Are _you_ ready?"

She laughs and strums her guitar, making sure its tuned. "Alright, I'm gonna play Let Her Go by Passenger."

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies"_

She clears her throat, "Well, that wasn't all of it but you get the point,"

"Oh my god, Tegan, that was seriously amazing," I told her honestly, her voice was perfect for that song, I didn't know she could sing. I'm so amazed right now, "That was beautiful."

She blushes and begins to play with her quitar, lightly strumming it. "Thanks Sara."

"How do you not have some sort of career in music by now?"

She laughs then looks at me, "I never really play for anyone, I just play to myself," she clears her throat again, "Alright, your turn."

"Alright, I'm going to play Youth by Daughter."

"_Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

_Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

_Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

_From the perfect start to the finish line._

_And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

_'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

_Setting fire to our insides for fun_

_Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

_The lovers that went wrong._

_We are the reckless,_

_We are the wild youth_

_Chasing visions of our futures_

_One day we'll reveal the truth_

_That one will die before he gets there._

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones._

_'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone._

_We're setting fire to our insides for fun._

_Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,_

_It was a flood that wrecked this home._

_And you caused it,_

_And you caused it,_

_And you caused it_

_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,_

_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_

_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_

_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,_

_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

_Setting fire to our insides for fun,_

_To distract our hearts from ever missing them._

_But I'm forever missing him._

_And you caused it,_

_And you caused it,_

_And you caused it"_

"Jesus, Sara! That was amazing!"

I laugh at her comment; I also barely ever play for anyone so I never get any feedback from people.

"Thanks."

"No really, that was incredible," she tells me as she sets her guitar down.

I set mine down too, "I think if either of ours was incredible it'd be you."

Tegan locks her eyes with mine, letting her smile fade. She leans into me, moving onto her knees, pushing me back onto my pillows, puling me into her lips. If there was one thing Tegan knew how to do, it was kissing. Her lips tasted sweet, like a memory I couldn't quite place. I felt her smile into our kiss, then she pulled away. "So when did we decide that date of ours was being moved to?"

I laugh and look at her. Then I wrap my legs around hers, holding her shoulders and flip us over. I lock her lips onto mine, Tegan bites my lip as I pull away. She lets it snap back into place and attacks it to sooth it. I break the kiss again, "I think we decided on tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Sorry for taking such a long time with this! I'm going to get into a normal posting schedule for you guys. I decided if you guys don't tell me to keep going with this one, I'm just going to move onto my next one because I'm not exactly loving this one. Review and enjoy!

Chapter 5

**Sara POV:**

Yesterday Tegan and I decided to do our date tonight instead of last night because it would've been too short of notice. It's about 3:30 now, I told Tegan to get me from my room at 4:45 so I have an hour and fifteen minutes. I set my outfit on my bed and grab a towel from my dresser. I walk into my bathroom, and start the water. Quickly stepping into the water, I begin to wash my body and my hair. I wonder what Tegan has planned for tonight. She has yet to tell me what we are going to be doing, all she said is to dress casually and that jeans were fine. I finish my shower and wrap myself in my towel before I walk out of the bathroom. Sitting on my bed, I grab my phone and check the time; I still had fifty minutes before Tegan would be here. I stand up and grab my bra and underwear, checking the door is shut before I start changing. I throw on my bra and underwear and walk over to where I set my clothes out. I look over what I had planned, my blue Revel and Riot shirt, grey straight legs, and blue converses. After putting on my shirt and jeans, I sit on my bed and put on my shoes. I still had twenty-five minutes left, just enough time to do my hair. I grab my brush and blow dryer, then walk towards my bathroom. I turn on the blow-dryer and begin to do my hair. After twenty minutes, my hair look perfect and I head back to my room. I put on my watch and grab my phone, checking myself in front of my full length mirror before I go out. I make some last minute adjustments and slip my phone into my pocket. Just as I'm about to leave my room, I hear a knock on the door. I laugh to myself, just on time.

I open the door and see a very nervous Tegan standing there, smiling. Correction- a very cute Tegan. She had on dark skinny jeans, a black v-neck with back vans.

"Hey," she says, moving to the side so I can walk next to her.

"Hey, you ready?"

"I think I should be the one asking that," Tegan replies with a slight grin.

"Well, maybe if I knew what we were doing," I said elbowing her.

She laughed and pulled me into the elevator, "Too bad it's a surprise!"

"Can I at least get a hint?"

"Hmm, I'll think about it…" she said, teasing me.

Once we get to her car, she pulls out of the lot and makes a left. "You won't know where we are going, so I wouldn't bother trying to figure it out," she tells me, she must've seen me checking out where we were headed.

"Can I please get a hint?" I beg her, hoping she'll buckle.

"We're almost there, must you be so persistant?"

I giggle at her remark, "How else would I get things out of people?"

She laughs, "That makes sense. Okay, let me think," after a moment of her thinking, "Alright, I have your hint, here it is." She pulls into a parking lot.

"No way, laser tag!?"

**Tegan POV:**

We both get out of the car, Sara is super excited, which is good 'cause this was kind of a shot in the dark. We walk to the front of the car and she grabs my hand, I look at her and smile. After we buy our tickets, we get a drink and wait till the current game is over.

After a few minutes of waiting, we hear the next round of laser tag being announced. Sara hops up and waits for me to enter the room where they tell us the rules.

"Same team or opposite team?" Sara asks me.

"Let's do opposite team this round,"

We walk into the next room, Sara gets the red vest and I grab the green vest.

"You're going down Tegan!"

"Oh, I don't think so Sara!"

We part before the sound of the buzzer, notifying us that the game has started. I head to the second level, seeing Sara on the first level I can surprise attack her.

**Sara POV:**

After about five minutes of running around, I have yet to see Tegan. I decide to go to the second level, thinking she may be up there. Suddenly I feel two hands on my hips, pulling me through a swinging door, into the employee entrance to the second floor. I turn around and Tegan pins my hands above my head, then she attacks my neck with her mouth.

"I was just looking for you," I tell her, trying to control my breathing.

"Aren't you glad I found you?"

"Well I am now," I say through moans and laughs.

I hear the buzzer go off again, "The game is over."

"So?" she says still kissing me.

I laugh then free my hands from her grip, I turn so she's on the wall and I attach our lips. I slide my tongue along her lip, letting her know what I wanted. I hear a door open and end our kiss, someone was coming down the dimly lit stairs. "Hey, what are you two doing," we hear the person at the top of the stares ask in an angry voice.

I grab Tegan's hand and pull her out the room with me, leading her out of the giant room. "So… you nearly got us caught."

"Nah, we would've been fine," she tells me, laughing at the situation. "Would you like to go to the second part of our night now?"

"Second part," I question her.

"Yup and there's a part three too."

I laugh at her as she tells me that going to part three would probably be best.

"It's only six so you can choose- part two or three first?"

"Let me guess, I don't get to know either?"

"Normally I would say no, but since I'm the one at fault for having to leave laser tag, I'll tell you your options. I have dinner and a movie planned, so it's up to you which we do first," she tells me.

I think about it for a quick moment, "Let's do dinner first."

"Dinner it is."

**Tegan POV:**

Sara and I are on our way to dinner. I got us a really nice spot overlooking a lake for dinner. It's about another ten minutes out so towards the end of our dinner, the sun will be setting on the water. I'm hoping it's still as romantic as I remember it to be the last time I was here.

"I'm glad you picked dinner first, the view will be fantastic at this time."

"The view? Where are we eating?"

"Oh, you'll see," I say teasingly.

"Do you enjoy making me curious?"

I laugh at her question, "You know I do," I reply even though it could've gone unanswered.

I pull into the parking lot of the restaurant and pull into a spot toward the road, not allowing her to see the view we would soon be admiring. We walk into the restaurant and walk toward the hostess. She greets us and I give her my name, confirming the reservation. She leads us to the back of the large room, through a set of double doors and onto a patio, a patio we had to ourselves. I look at Sara as she takes in the view in front of us, I walk over to her chair and pull it out for her. She tears her gaze away from the horizon and looks at me with a smile, walking over to me.

"Do you like it?"

She bites her bottom lip and nods, locking our eyes. She intertwines our hands and pulls me into her, our chests touching. She moves her face in closer as I shift my gaze to her lips. Just as I lick my lips, Sara moves in and kisses me. Not any sort of normal kiss, I'm talking about the kind of kiss that will make you question any kiss prior to this kiss. This kiss was heart stopping, it wasn't rushed, it wasn't sloppy, it was perfect. We moved in sync, she slowly pulls away and rests her forehead on mine. "I love it."

I smile and bite on my lip, fiddling with my labret. Sara had never made me nervous until she kissed me like that, that made me feel like I was back at my first kiss all over again. I wasn't sure what to do, all I wanted to do was kiss her, I wanted to ravish her. Instead I picked my head up and motioned for her to sit down. I walked over to my chair and sat down across from her. I took a sip of water and looked at Sara, she looked just as nervous as I probably did.

**Sara POV:**

I can't believe Tegan brought me here, it's gorgeous. No one has said anything since we kissed, we've just been looking at the menu, stealing glances and smirking. It's a peaceful silence. The waitress walks out to the patio and over to us, breaking our silence.

"Tegan, you didn't have to do all this," I tell her once we are done ordering and the waitress is back inside.

She looks and smile, "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

I smile really big at her response, Tegan has this really peculiar effect on me. She can make me feel so good about myself then make me feel so nervous without even trying. I look to my side and take in the beautiful sunset. I feel Tegan's eyes on me and I look over to her, "What," I ask, wondering what she is smirking about.

"Oh, nothing," she responds, keeping the coyness in her grin.

"No, no. You're grinning at something, what is it?"

"I am not grinning, I'm simply smiling. I'm smiling at you," I bite on my lip, not knowing where she is going with this. "It's just, right now, you look so peaceful… and beautiful."

I feel myself turn a bright red at her honesty. "You're quite the sweet talker, Tegan."

She laughs at my remark, "It's not hard when I'm just telling the truth."

I bite my lip and lock our eyes again, "If you keep telling me things like that we won't make it to the movie," I reply, half serious, half kidding.

"Well would that really be such a ba-" she stops mid-sentence, as she hears the waitress return with our drinks and appetizers. I giggle, knowing where she was going with it. We both thank the waitress and begin eating.

We eat mostly in silence, not an awkward silence, a serene silence. I was sweet, stealing glances and the occasional couple of sentences. Once we finished our food, we sit around talking about things we haven't yet mentioned to each other yet, it was fun. When the lights on the patio turned on, Tegan turned her attention back to me, "Are you ready for our movie?"

I look at her and nod, standing up from my chair. We walk in front of the table as Tegan puts her wallet back into her pocket after paying. We start walking and I feel Tegan move to hold my hand, I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers. I liked having Tegan's hand to hold, it made me feel protected. Tegan had that sort of presence, just her being next to me made me feel like I was where I wanted to be.

We get into her car and she puts a cd in, I hear the first few chords and already recognized the song. "Hey, this is the song you played me," I point out as she guides the car back onto the road.

She nods her head and starts to quietly singing along. I soak in her voice bouncing off the sides of her car, letting her relax me. "What's it named again?" I ask her, trying not to get too lost in her voice.

"Let Her Go by Passenger."

I nod in response, "I like it much more when you're the one singing it," I say as I take her hand into mine.

She looks over and flashes me a super gummy smile that I've never seen before. "Oh my god, Tegan," I say giddily over how adorable that was.

Tegan makes a really puzzled face and asks why I said that. "You just had the most adorable smile I've ever seen!"

She laughs and I see it again, making me a little too excited. She picks up on my excitement and begins laughing hysterically at how amused I am by her smile. After a couple seconds of Tegan laughing at my response to her smile, she finally calms down just as she pulls into a drive in movie lot.

I look at the giant screen and turn to her, "Oh my god, they still have these around? I love drive- ins!"

Tegan laughs at my comment and turns her body to me, "Do you want to move into the back so we have more room?"

I nod, she gets out of her side and I do the same. Tegan pops her trunk and grabs a big blanket and two pillows. We get in back and push the front seats forward so they weren't in our way. She sits on one side and I sit in the middle so I'm next to her. "Do you want to get any snacks before the movie starts?" I shake my head and snuggle into her side.

**Tegan POV:**

Sara snuggled up onto my side and I moved my arm so it's on her arm, I start to absent-mindedly rub her arm up and down as she did the same with her hand on my leg. We wait in silence for the movie to start, enjoying each other's presence. The lights on the lot begin to dim, indicating the start of the movie.

Half way through the movie, I'm sitting diagonally with Sara's head on my chest. I'm still lightly rubbing her arm and she's now rubbing my thighs. "Hey, Tegan," she says in a soft, sweet voice.

"Yeah Sar?"

She looks up at me, "Can you walk me to the bathroom?"

I chuckle at her request, finding her too cute for her own good. Or my own good for that matter. "Of course, Sar."

She slowly sits up and moves her way out of the car, stretching once she is out. I copy her actions, realizing the effects of sitting in a car for so long. She takes my hand and begins walking towards the bathroom. I love holding hands with Sara, she makes me feel wanted. Something I'm not use to feeling, something she was quickly changing.

After a couple minutes, Sara came out of the bathroom, quickly attaching our hands back together. We get back to the car and climb into the back seat, returning to our prior positions.

When we see the credits start to roll with the lights going back to full power, Sara and I just sat there. We were in such a relaxed state, we weren't tired, we were just calmed. I look down at her and smile, she does the same, looking up at me.

"Thank you."

"For what," I ask, curious as to what she was thanking me for.

"Tonight," she says while sitting up, facing me.

I feel my smile grow from ear to ear, "Anytime," I reply in a lower voice leaning into her. I place a simple kiss on her lips and pull away, realizing we are the only people left on the lot. "Want to head back now?"

She bites her lip and nods slowly. I laugh lightly and take the blanket off of us. We both get into the front seat and head back to our dorm.

We get back into our building and press the elevator button. When it gets to our level, we get out and walk to the section of the hall where our rooms are. "Do you want to go to my room," Sara asks, I try to hid my smirk and say yes. She pulls out her keys and opens the door. "Oh, I figured out why my roommate hasn't been here. She's abroad this semester so she won't be here for a while."

"Oh damn, that's lucky."

She walks over to her closet, "Yeah, pretty much. Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Since neither of us had class tomorrow, I would just sleep in her room. "If you don't mind," I tell her

**Sara POV:**

I open my drawer and pull out some clothes, handing Tegan a muscle shirt and some boy shorts. "Are these okay," I ask her and she nods. We both strip down to our underwear and bras, then put on boy shorts and a t shirt. We both take our bras off with our shirts on, exposing little skin. I walks up to my dresser, taking off my bracelet. Tegan walks up behind me and put her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. "Did you enjoy your night?"

I chuckles and guide us over to the bed, keeping her arms around my waist. "I did," I said, laying us down on the bed.

"Good."

"It was perfect, Tegan." Turning so we were facing each other, I tangled our legs and put my face into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent.

"Hey, Sara," she says after a couple moment of us cuddling.

"Yeah, Tee?"

She pulls her head away from mine and looks me in my eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

Confused, I decide to just go with it, "Sure."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I feel my face turn a shade of red, I wasn't embarrassed, I was overjoyed. My smile spread across my face. "I'd love to be your girlfriend Tegan," I tell her, hugging her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Alright guys, you motivated me enough to write another chapter. I like this chapter so I hope you do too! And next chapter will be what you guys keep asking for :) read, enjoy, review

Chapter 6

**Tegan POV:**

I woke up to Sara asleep, curled up in my arms. I let a smile come across my face as I remember how happy she looked when I asked her to be my girlfriend last night. We stayed up for a few hours just talking, about nothing really. With Sara it seemed that it didn't matter what we are talking about, or what we are doing for that matter, so long as we were together. Sara somehow managed to come into my life and become someone I would give all my time to in about two weeks. Everything was so much easier with Sara than any other girl I have dated, like we had some understanding of each other I have never had with anyone else. At first I was kind of freaked out by how fast we were moving but we fit together so well, it would seem weird if we weren't moving at this pace. Sara began to shift in her sleep, turning to face me with her eyes still closed. I laughed at how adorable Sara was in the morning, I wrapped her in closer and kissed her cheek, "Good morning."

A smile crept across her face, eyes still closed, "Good morning."

She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light in the room. After a few moments she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me so our lips met gently. "Mmmm, a very good morning," she said, breaking the kiss. I giggled at her morning state as she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck. "What time is it, Tee?"

I lifted my arm to check my watch, "Quarter past nine."

She whined and pulled her head away from my neck, "I don't want to go to class today. I just want to spend it with my _girlfriend, _preferably in bed."

I smiled at her use of the word 'girlfriend'. "Well, you can go knowing-" I broke off my words to kiss her cheek, "once you get back-" kissing her other cheek, "we can do this-" I moved to her lips, pulling her on top of me, "all you want."

I slid my hands under her shirt onto her back, enjoying the contact. "What time do you have class?" I asked between the kisses.

"Not until noon."

**Sara POV:**

I felt Tegan smile in our kiss, "You wanna go get some breakfast before class?" she asks, moving her hands up and down my back, causing me to slightly shudder.

I nod slightly and reposition myself, putting one leg between her two. As soon as I feel our kiss deepen a little more, I press my leg into her core causing her to moan. She breaks off the kiss and chuckles a little, turning her head to the side. I smile while keeping my head and leg in place.

"Oh Sara, you are too cruel."

"I don't know what you're talking about Tee," I say through a sly smile.

"Now you're all innocent, eh?"

"What am I doing? Oh, you mean… this?" I say, containing my laughter as I push into her again.

Tegan bites her lip hard, unsuccessfully stifling a moan. "What's wrong, Tegan? Am I getting you all worked up?" my turn to bite my lip.

She locks my gaze and nods as our lips meet again. I break off the kiss once more, "Well, I don't see how that could be a problem if I take care of it…"

I bite on her lower lip, pulling her with me as I sit up, resting my butt on her hips. I lift my hands and she gladly takes off my shirt. I take her shirt off and lay her back down. Her hands slowly starting from my hips, making my skin tingle at her touch. I moan into her mouth slightly grinding myself into her core again. Her one hand makes its way to the curve in my back as the other sits on my abdomen.

A loud growl comes from Tegan and I can't help but laugh. "We can continue this later, how about we get you some breakfast, babe."

She nods biting her labret before pulling me back down to her for one more slow, simple kiss. I sit back up and hand Tegan her shirt as I get up heading to my closet. I pick out her outfit, handing it to her as I go to pick out my clothes. When I turn around, she is already dressed, putting on her shoes. I head over to my bed and put my bra back on, then slowly pull down my boy shorts, teasing her with my body. She doesn't take her eyes off me, she just shakes her head, "Sara, are you trying to kill me before we even get out of here?"

I step over to her slowly, "Well it's not my fault you are so hungry. I wouldn't have to be teasing you right now if you weren't."

Tegan whines a little, wiggling underneath my hands. I got a good laugh out of her impatience then walk back to where my clothes are, quickly getting dressed. "Alright, let's go."

**Tegan POV:**

I check my watch as we are getting in the car from breakfast, we still have an hour before Sara needs to be in class. "Do you want to go back to the dorm, get your books then I could walk you to your class?" Sara simply smiles and nods, leaning over the console to steal a quick kiss.

Not a second after Sara gets her door open, she pushes me up against the wall, assaulting me with her hands and mouth. She turns me away from the wall, leading us to her room and onto her bed. "Wait, Sar," I interrupt her actions, stopping before she ends up late to class.

Sara lets out a low sigh, "What?"

I let out a soft laugh at her obvious frustration. "Don't you think it'd be wise to show up on time for class?"

Narrowing her eyes, she attaches our lips again with easily granted access inside my mouth. "Don't you think you'd benefit if you don't interrupt me?"

She bits her lip and nods with my obvious answer. "Yes, but I also think it'd benefit you to pass your classes. Trust me babe, I want to stay here with you just as much as you do, but we always have tonight," I remind her, slowly kissing up her neck, trying to bring down from her aroused state.

Sara lets out a groan from having not accomplished her mission, rolling off of me so she sitting with her feet off the bed. "Fine, let's go then."

"Not before you go to the bathroom and _gather_ yourself," I hint at the obvious.

As soon as what I said registers with her, she turns a bright red and smacks my arm, "Tegan!"

I pull her into me by her wrists, "It's not your fault I get you all worked up," I say in a lower octave, just to mess with her a little more.

"You better stop that right now!"

"Sorry babe, I'll stop," I tell her with a grin across my face, "Now go on, I'll wait. Do what you must."

I smack Sara's butt before she enters her bathroom, "And it's not my fault I love your ass so much… well it kinda is, but I can't help it."

**Sara POV:**

This class is going by so slowly that I think I actually feel my hair turning gray as the moments pass. It probably doesn't help that I'm not paying attention, I'm just looking forward to finally getting my hands on Tegan tonight. Every time we get close, we are interrupted by something or someone. It's horrible. I was fully prepared to ravish Tegan after breakfast this morning but I'm glad she didn't make me late for class. Usually I'm not too sexual of a being but Tegan really brings that side out of me. Something about our relationship, I guess it's how intense we are and how fast we are moving, I'm not sure but I love it and I wouldn't want us to be any other way. We've only known each other for a short time but I feel like we have a connection no one else has had. Certainly I haven't had this type of connection with any girl I've dated. There have been intense moments, but never an intense relationship. If I were to be in this relationship with anyone else, one of us would probably be running the other way by now but not with the two of us. We work well together. I love us. I think I may love her, but I'll let her say it first, I don't want her to be running off.

"Alright everyone, class is over for today. See you all next week," my professor finally dismisses us for the day.

Tegan won't be out of class for another hour so I'll go do some errands. Before going shopping, I go and get my car so I don't have to lug around a hundred pounds of junk.

I hit up the grocery store, hoping Tegan will let me make her dinner one night this week, maybe even tonight. Once I leave there, I go over to the record store, browsing new albums yet coming up empty handed.

On my way back to the dorms, I see Tegan walking on the sidewalk along the road. I roll down my window and slow down a bit, as I pull up next to her I whistle real loud and shout "Damn, look at that ass!"

Tegan turns toward me, semi- horrified before realizing it's me. "Sara! Don't do that to me!"

Still laughing, I motion for her to get in. I quickly kiss her and apologize before making her admit that it was funny. "Okay, it was pretty great."

Tegan helps me carry the groceries up, not missing a chance to snoop at what I bought. "I'm making us something to eat tonight," I stress the double meaning with a grin and wink before finishing putting the groceries away.

"Ohhh, we should totally just skip dinner then."

I laugh, remembering this morning without food, "I would say yes but we both know how your stomach gets."

Tegan chuckles, pointing to her stomach, "Damn you!"

"That's fine, I just get to build up your anticipation until then," I move my hands around to her butt and get a handful of her.

"You really do have a thing for my ass, don't you Sara?" She says teasing me a bit.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I say, grabbing her butt again. I lean in and whisper in her ear, "But between the two of us, I totally do."

"My ass may be nice but I don't think it's as nice as yours is," she tells me in a lower, raspy voice. Tegan leads me over to a body length mirror, "See, now _that _is a good ass. I think I might even invest in softball pant for you. Well it'd be more for me than you, but still."

"If I'm wearing softball pants for you, you're wearing softball pants for me too!"

"I'd wear anything if it means you in softball pants."

We both laugh at our conversation and walk over to Tegan's room.

"Do you want to cook in here It'd be easier?"

I debate it for a moment but finally agree, "Alright, help me go get what I need please."

We gather everything I need to cook us dinner and bring it into Tegan's kitchen. "Okay, go get a shower while I cook. It should be near done by the time you are out and ready."

Tegan sighs but agrees, "Anything for you darling," she says before kissing me and hopping off to her bathroom. What a goof.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Again, sorry for the short next chapter will be a little bit of drama so be prepared, (Hopefully that'll be up by friday). This is the first time I've written like this so as much feedback as possible, please! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

**Tegan POV:**

When I step out of the shower I quickly dry my hair and get dressed. I hear Sara's singing from my room and smile to myself, she's too cute. I go out to my kitchen and snake my hands around Sara's waist. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Sara giggles to herself, "Oh, am I?"

"Mhmm, especially when you sing," I tell her honestly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to sing more often."

Rocking us back and forth, "I don't think that'd be a bad idea."

"I'll see what I can do. Dinner is almost ready."

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask, peeking over her to see what she's cooking.

"You can set the table for me," Sara suggests.

I nod and walk over to the table after giving Sara a sweet, innocent kiss.

Just as I finish setting the table, Sara calls me back over to the counter telling me dinner is ready. She hands me my plate and I take hers, leading her to the table, pulling her chair out for her, being a proper girlfriend. Once we are seated, I ask about her day, "How was your day, baby?"

Sara politely finishes chewing her food before answering, "Good. Class was pretty damn boring but now I'm just happy I'm here, eating with my girlfriend," I smile at how sweet she is. "But ya know what makes me even happier?" she inquires while hooking her ankle around my leg. I raise my eyebrow, motioning an answer from her. "Don't get me wrong I love eating with you, the way you talk with your mouth semi- full while cover your hand is adorable, but I'd _much_ rather be eating my girlfriend," my mouth practically falls to floor that my little Sara would say that. Yet it was so incredibly hot.

"You're so fucking sexy, you know that?"

"I may have been told that one or two times," she states with a bashful grin.

I laugh aloud at her sudden change in attitude. This girl is always full of surprises. I try to carry out our dinner with innocent topics, but Sara keeps working in innuendos that I can't help but laugh at and get turned on by at the same time.

We finish our food rather quickly, since both of us know what is waiting for us after our meal, it's not too surprising. I can't help but find this night funny, we kinda planned out our first time having sex, but to be fair, we did keep getting interrupted so this does seem like the only fool-proof plan. We lead ourselves back to Sara's dorm since she won't have a roommate for a while, it'd be nice not getting caught having sex.

I'm starting to believe Sara has been turned on all day, as soon as we get to her room, she practically tackles me to her bed and attaches her lips to any and all parts on my body. Sara quickly hops off the bed and strips off her shirt then pulls me into a sitting position to do the same. "Someone's awfully eager," I tease. She looks up through her bangs and nods while biting her bottom lip, taking off her jeans.

"Is that a complaint?" she questions as she straddles my hips once back on the bed.

"Nope, just an observation."

"That's what I thought," she says before gently kissing me. Sara grazes her tongue along my lip, asking for entrance into my mouth, which I grant gladly. Our tongues caress each other's mouths before Sara entangles our hands to pull me up as she shifts her weight backwards. Unhinging our hands, Sara unbuttons my jeans, painfully slowly, as our mouths continue to be explored by one another. She pulls my pants down to my thighs and leaves my lips, hopping onto the floor to rid my body of the seemingly unneeded fabric.

Just as she jumps back on me, I flip us, hoping to put an end to her teasing. My right hand finds the nape of her neck and my left hand lays on the curve in her back. "You're not the only one that can be a tease, you know that right?" I question, raising an eyebrow, trailing my hand excruciatingly slowly to her stomach.

**Sara POV:**

Tegan's teasing truly does make me incredibly turned on, but unlike her, I can hide it to tease her even more. "Eh, I kinda think I am the only one." I tell her, pulling her down onto me so I can grid our hips together.

When I move my leg up to push into her core, Tegan throws her head into the crook of my neck, "Oh god." I smile knowing I've accomplished my goal of pushing Tegan to her brink. "Please babe," she whines, grinding into me harder, trying to gain friction. I flip our bodies once again and start my kisses at her mouth. Once she moans into my mouth a few times, I begin to move down her body. I make my way down her neck as my hand meets one of her already stiff nipples. I continue to message her breast with my hand as my mouth meets her other nipple. Tegan lets out a loud moan showing her appreciation for the dance my tongue is doing for her. I move down her stomach, leaving a faint trail of my saliva down her body. I put my fingers at the top of her boxers and kiss around the top, dragging the time on.

"You're such a tease, Sara."

I laugh at her pleading attitude and decide she has been teased enough for now. I pull her boxers down her slender legs and waste no time giving her what she wants. I position myself so I'm on my stomach, facing her core. I can already smell how wet she is and it's making me so much hotter. I place my hands on her thighs and put her legs over my shoulders, spreading her legs a little more. I move my face in closer to her and lick her labia's, earning a shuddering moan from her. I move one hand back up to her breast to give her a little more to moan about. I circle my tongue around her dripping entrance, getting her sweet taste into my mouth. I move back up her body, supporting my weight on one hand and circling her clit in tight spirals with the other. I kiss up her jawline, then suck on her neck, ensuring the marks will be more than noticeable in the morning.

"Oh god, Sara," Tegan begins breathing heavily.

I move to her mouth and message her tongue with mine, making sure she gets a taste of herself. When I feel her walls start to pulse around my fingers, I move down her, laying back in front of her, now wetter core. Once my fingers make contact with her clit, she thrusts herself into my face. "_Someone's awfully eager,_" I tease her with her prior words, getting a half laugh, half moan from her.

I remove my fingers from her while continuing to circle her clit. I move in closer to her and pump my tongue in and out of her. Tegan's moans fill the room as she rides my face.

"Sar- oh fuck, Sara!"

I push my tongue inside her as far as I can, her walls are begging me to stay but I keep thrusting in and out.

"Sara, I'm g-gonna… cum."

Circling her clit with my fingers and plunging my tongue in and out of her faster, I feel her prepare for the orgasm that's about to hit. Her face scrunches up even more than before and her grip on my hair gets tighter. I push my tongue in her as hard as I can as I pinch her clit lightly. "Oh god, Sara!" Tegan screams as her walls clench onto my tongue and I feel a surge of her warm, sweet cum make its way down my tongue into my mouth and on my face. I continue my tight circles around her clit to help her ride out her orgasm. Once she stops clenching onto me, I lap up all of her cum. I crawl up next to her and kiss her sweetly.

Tegan slowly opens her eyes and smiles, "You're really good at that."

I giggle at how adorable she is. "Well it helps that you taste so good."

She chuckles and cuddles into me. In a raspy voice, she leans in and kisses me, "Now that you got your desert, let me get mine..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Blame Verizon for this being a day late, my internet was down. The song in this chapter is Sheets by Tegan and Sara, if you haven't heard it, it's really good, look it up. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I got a lot of follows on it. I really like this chapter, putting a little twist on things. Enjoy

Chapter 8

**Tegan POV:**

I open my eyes to the sound of a soft melody being played on guitar, being topped by Sara's gentle voice singing along. I don't recognize the song, so I lay there, listening to her without moving a muscle, I wanted Sara to think she was the only one hearing what she believed to be a private moment. Sara stops playing and I hear the scribbling of pen on paper before she starts back up again.

"Okay, one more time. _Remove us from the scene of the crime. I can't help myself, details fill my mind. They roll their eyes and pull our elbows. I forget our love was so hopeful."_ Wait, what? Was? What the fuck is she saying? "_I promise I won't linger long. I promise I won't push my face up against your clothes or your stupid sheets. I deserve a stay, a second thought._" What the fuck? Is Sara fucking cheating on me? My panicked thoughts distracts me from anymore of Sara's words. I decide to pretend to wake up so I don't have to hear any more of this, I need to think. I also need to figure out if she actually did write that.

My subtle shifting stops Sara, I turn around and look at her. "Hey baby," she says without any seemed suspicion behind her words.

"Hey."

"Did you sleep okay," She asks sweetly.

I fake a laugh, play it cool Tegan. "Like a baby." I tell her plainly. "What are you doing?"

"I woke up early so I decided to play some guitar."

I look over to her notebook, "Are you writing your own songs?"

She glances over to the item I have locked onto, trying to decipher any words, without success. "Yeah, but you can't see them," She says, taking her book into grasp."

Why so secretive, Sara? "Oh, why not?" I whine.

"You'd make fun of me!" She points out, "And don't you deny it."

I'm certain I can break her, I just have to push her a little. I sit up and get incredibly close to her face, our lips almost touching. "I would never make fun of my _girlfriend_," I reply, stressing my title, watching her closely to see if there's any recoil at the use of the word. Nothing.

"Oh I'm sure. But you'll be able to see it eventually, I promise," Sara holds her ground before she attaches our lips.

"Is little Sara hiding something," I won't give up till I know what that song is about.

Sara practically keels over from laughter at my remark. "How in the hell could I hide anything from you, we're practically attached to the hip!"

I kiss her again, not knowing how to break her at the moment. I'll just go get some air, think and revisit this later. "Good point. Alright babe, I'm gonna go do laundry, clean a little, run some errands, all that jazz. I'll come back later and let you get to your secretive writing."

Sara chuckles at the statement, "I'll play you a song when it's done, alright? Just so you don't think I'm keeping things a secret."

With that, I say my goodbyes and head out. I make a quick stop at my room to change and straighten up before heading out, making sure to grab my wallet and keys before I leave. I get out of the building and quickly climb in my car, I'll go see mum and see what she thinks. She's the perfect person for this type of thing, at least I hope she is. Okay Tegan, what was Sara singing? _Remove ourselves from the scene of the crime_, if I'm right in what I'm thinking, and she is cheating, that line would make sense. Okay, the next line was something like _I forgot that our love was so hopeful_. Who the hell is that referring to?

After a quick phone call and what felt like ten minutes, I get to my mom's house. The drive was actually a little over an hour, I guess that's what happens when your mind is full of thoughts that are driving you up a wall. "Hey honey," I'm greeted warmly by my mom, earning a hug from the exchange.

"Hey mom," I reply sluggishly. An hour in a car certainly wasn't good for my the thoughts panging inside my brain.

"C'mon in, I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me what happened," She offers while ushering me into her house.

I'm sitting in the living room while my mom is in the kitchen. After a couple minutes, my mom comes in the room, handing me a plate with a sub and fries on it.

"Alright Tegan, what's up?"

I sigh, wondering how to explain me and Sara. I've told my mom about her, but I haven't told her quite how serious we have gotten over these past weeks. Would she even understand our relationship? It's worth a try. "Mom, you remember Sara right?" She nods to signal her answer. "Well, we've been going out for three weeks now and I couldn't be happier. Sara and I have a really special bond and I love her. I know, I know, 'only three weeks Tegan, that's too soon for love'."

She cuts me off mid-sentence, "Tegan, love doesn't know time, you should know that I believe that. I won't judge you if you say you love her," she states honestly. "Even if I haven't even met the girl yet.." she says, trying to lighten the mood while throwing in some mom humor.

I laugh at her joke and continue our backstory as a couple, "So we barely spend anytime apart, other than classes. We're joined at the hip. I thought things were going off without a hitch. That is until this morning, I woke up to her singing and playing guitar, I pretended to be asleep so I could just listen to her. Then she restarted the song she was writing, I was listening to the lyrics and the lyrics made it sound like she was cheating?" I tell her, saying the last sentence as more of a question than a statement.

My mom began rubbing my back, she could tell I was getting upset from thinking about the possibility. "Do you remember any of the lyrics?"

"Yeah, it started with something like 'remove us from the scene of the crime, I can't help myself, details fill my mind. They roll their eyes and pull our elbows, I forget our love was so hopeful'." I tell her the lyrics, acting as if I was having trouble remembering and was able to let it leave my mind, not letting myself hang on every word still fresh in my mind.

"Okay, now tell me why that makes you think she is being unfaithful to you?" my mom, Sonia asks. She is a therapist so I knew she'd be best at putting me at the right angle to go about the situation, even though I felt more like a client than a daughter at times, it was worth it.

I think on it for a minute, letting my thoughts and emotions gather themselves. "I'd say mainly because it says 'our love was so hopeful', that leads me to believe she's either seeing someone else, or doesn't love me anymore or never did." Sonia nods her head, letting me continue my explanation. "Then that lead me to believe 'remove us from the scene of the crime' is talking about where she cheated. And after a couple lines it says 'I promise I won't linger long, I promise I won't push my face up against your clothes or your stupid sheets' and that sounds like her and whoever she may or may not be with, are trying to hide the evidence," I signal to my mom that I'm waiting for her input.

"Well Tegan, I think you may be overanalyzing a little but I don't blame you. And you're sure about her writing the song?"

"Yes, then when I pretended to wake up, she hid the notebook from me saying I'd laugh at her but she'd play some for me at some point."

"Honestly, I'd wait to say anything to her. Watch how she acts, see if there's anything suspicious and secretive about things. Then, if you find it necessary, confront her, see what's going on."

I thought about my mom's suggestion, she's right, I'll believe there is nothing going on until I have further proof. I let a smile grow across my face, "Thanks mom, I'll definitely do that."

She rubs my back a little more, soothing my nerves the rest of the way. "It's only noon, do you want to go shopping?" She suggests, I guess since I haven't spent any real time with her since school started, it wouldn't hurt. "That sounds great."

My mom excuses herself to go change before we leave. I feel a vibration in my pocket and quickly fetch it, a new text from Sara.

_'Hey, do you have any idea when you're going to be back? I may go out for a bit' _–Sara

I send her a quick reply, '_I'll be a few more hours, probably around 5-6'._

A few moments later I receive her reply, '_Okay, I'll be back by then. I'll try not to miss you too much _;)_'_

I laugh at how adorable she is, I'm starting to believe I just took the song out of context and shouldn't let it get to me at the moment. After all, Sara's too sweet to cheat on me, at least I hope so.

We chose the mall halfway between my mom's house and my dorms, a little closer to me, it had the best stores and food court. My mom and I arrive at the mall, we hit a couple of places, I got three pairs of new shoes, but the deal was buy one get one half off so I got Sara a pair to match. I also got some new clothes, mainly vnecks because I know Sara loves them on me, but I got some jeans too. We were on our way to the food court when I saw a familiar haircut, why is Sara at the mall? It took me a moment to notice the girl she was walking next to. As my mom stops at a storefront, I continue to observe the two. They were laughing, Sara occasionally nudging her, I hope to the fucking heavens that she isn't flirting right now.

"Hey mom," I turn her to the direction of concern, "What do you think of those two women?"

I bite my lip, hoping she'd reply with something like 'they look like sisters' or 'they seem like really good friends'. "Those two," she asks, pointing them out with a head nod. I confirm her suspicion, "They're a cute couple. Well, I'm assuming, I don't know. They sure seem like one though." I breath in sharply, gripping my bottom lip between my teeth even harder, trying to convert the emotional pain into physical pain. My mom snaps me out of my daze, "Why do you ask?"

I turn to her, revealing my watery eyes. "The one with the red shirt is Sara, mom," I admit, barely audible.

I see my mom absorb some of my pain as she pulls me into her arms. "Oh Tegan, I'm so sorry! I'm probably wrong, you know I've never been good at judging those type of things," she apologizes for her previous comment on the two women heading into a Yankee Candle store. I let her console me, I don't really care who sees me, I just want to be alone.

"Can we leave now?" I ask her, my eyes pleading.

She nods and ushers me out of the mall into the passenger seat of my car. I let her drive me back, I was in no shape to drive. We arrive to my dorm and I let her lead me to my dorm, I try to give her money for a cab but she wouldn't have it. I said goodbye after her multiple apologies. I smacked down, headfirst into my bad and began to sob. How could she do this to me?


	9. Chapter 9

A/n- Hey guys! I started another story, but don't worry, I'll continue this one. The new one is called Shock To Your System, check it out. You'll get a new chapter for this and Shock To Your System by sunday! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

**Tegan POV:**

After about an hour of crying and a few hours of sleep, I get into my work out clothes and leave my dorm, praying I don't run into Sara, or anyone for that matter. I feel my phone vibrate so I pull it out of my pocket, seven new texts and four missed calls. Great.

I turn off without reading any texts or bothering to call her back. Four blocks later I'm in front of my gym, ready to work out my anger. I go into the locker room and strip down to my gym shorts and sports bra. I tighten my shoe laces and back into the gym where the equipment is.

I have no sense in how long I've been hitting this punching bag but I'm tired. Ripping of my glove, I grab my water bottle and chug all that is left. I refill the bottle at the water fountain, drinking half and pouring a little on my burning body. Making my way back to the bag I've claimed, I start pounding it harder than before. Why would Sara do this, I thought we were happy. Even if she is interested in someone else, and was acting on it, why would she stay with me? Am I just her fallback? When did she even find the time to be seeing someone on the side, did she truly have classes when she did? I hit the punching bag one last time and collapse to the ground, being completely enveloped by blackness.

I hear faint voices of people rushing around me but I can't make out any of them. I feel hands come in contact with my body, a couple on my arms, two around my head, and a couple miscellaneous ones all around. What the hell happened? Suddenly I'm being lifted a couple feet, sat down on something more comfortable. "Hello, ma'am," I hear a male voice trying to get my attention. Why can't I talk? The man pinches my shoulder, but I still can't move. Twenty minutes of confusing voices and noises, I can't hear anything around me.

Now I feel my body finally respond to my thoughts, I open my eyes, slowly adjusting to the light. I'm clearly in a hospital room, a curtain to shield me from everyone, a few monitors next to me along with some chairs. Nothing extraordinary about it. I hear Sara's voice from the hallway, her words too quiet to make out. Then I hear a male voice respond to hers, "She'll be fine but she will need to be watched for at least 24 hours to ensure she is staying hydrated."

Sara's voice gets louder, I suddenly panic, are they coming in here? "That won't be a problem, doctor."

The doctor walks off and I hear Sara sigh before she pulls back the curtain enough to slip in. She keeps her eyes trained on the floor, not noticing the fact that I'm conscious. I feel a lump in my throat but I ignore it, trying to talk anyway, "Sara?"

Sara whips her head up, scanning my face, "Tegan!" She captures my body in her arms, holding me close. "You had me worried sick! What happened to you," she spats out.

I smile at how adorable worried Sara is, then I remember why I'm here. "I don't really want to talk about it," I tell her honestly. Sara entangles our hands, as if she doesn't hold onto me, I'll disappear. "Do you know if I can leave?"

"Yeah but the doctor wants to talk to you first. I'll see if I can go get him," she says before leaving the curtained room.

**Sara POV:**

I wheel Tegan to the car and open the door before slowly helping her in. "I'm not broken, Sara, I can get in a car by myself," she says half- joking.

"I know you can, I just like touching you every chance I get," I tell her as I smack her butt. Once she is fully seates, I close the door and walk over to my side.

"I'm really not loving the whole '24-hour supervision' thing the doctor is recommending."

"Requiring," I correct her, "And you'll be fine. You won't be missing any classes so we can just stay in bed all day." I say with a smutty tone.

Tegan turns her head, looking out the window at my comment. She's been acting weird all day, I'm not sure what's going on but I don't plan on letting it slide. "What's wrong, Tegan?"

"Nothing," she claims, avoiding the subject.

"Seriously Tegan, what's going on? You've been acting weird all day."

"Don't worry about it, I just want to go back to my room."

"Fine, but don't think we aren't talking about this later," I warn her, letting it be known that I wasn't dropping what it was that is bothering her.

Tegan opens the door to her room, letting us both in. The rest of the ride was silent, leaving me with plenty of time to worry about what was going on inside the mysterious mind of Tegan. "Go lay down, I'll get you some food and something to drink," I tell her as I walk towards her kitchen. Opening her fridge, I see nothing of substance for her to eat so I grab two bottles of water and go to her room. Tegan is lying face down on her bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. I place the water bottles on her nightstand, "C'mon Tegan, sit up, I'll get you something to change into." She does as I say, leaning against the wall as I get her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Do you want to take a shower first," I ask as I set her clothes down on the bed.

"No," she states simply.

"Alright, well let's get you changed before you fall asleep," I suggest, tugging on the bottom of her shirt.

"I can handle changing myself, Sara," she warns me with a sharp tone.

"Tegan, what the hell is going on with you?"

"I told you, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tegan, why can't you just explain to me what's wrong so I can help," I plead, rubbing her back.

I see the tears starting to build up in her eyes, "I can't explain it to you if I can't explain it to myself," she tells me, trying to hide her pain but it's too late, I heard it in her voice. I continue rubbing her back until she puts up another wall, "Sara, I think it's best if you just go."

Now it isn't only Tegan fighting the tears, I am too. Tegan pulls away from me, sliding to the top corner of her bed, pulling her legs to her chest. "What? Tegan, why," I panic, what is she going through that she would want me to leave?

"I don't think we are working out like we hoped, Sara. I think it'd be best if we end it before anyone got hurt," With those words, she breaks my heart. Is this why she has been acting weird, she wants us to be done and over with?

"What the fuck are you talking about, Tegan?"

**Tegan POV:**

"Sara, please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be," I say trying to compose myself.

"Where is this even coming from?" she shouts, not doing very well at hiding her upset state.

"Don't' act like you don't know, Sara," I yell back at her, both of us now on our feet.

"I don't know, Tegan! Honestly, I have no idea as to what you are talking about! I don't know why you've been acting weird today, I don't know why you want to break up, I don't know, so just tell me damnit!"

"The fucking song, Sara!" I yell at her, my anger racing through my veins. "You know what I'm talking about, just fucking admit it so we can be done already!"

"The song? What song?" she asks quizzically. "And admit what? I have nothing to admit to!"

"The song you were playing this morning when you thought I was sleeping! I know you're seeing someone else, Sara!" I slam my fist into the wall as I finish my sentence.

I hear Sara laughing behind me, "Why the hell are you laughing, Sara! It's not fucking funny! You're fucked up, you know that?"

"Tegan, I'm sorry," she says, composing herself. "I'm not cheating on you, why would you think that?"

"Can you not hear? Like I said, I heard the song you were playing earlier, I heard the words then when I tried to look at your notebook you hid it," I explain to her.

"You mean Sheets? I wrote that a few years ago."

"Then why were you hiding the notebook?"

"Because, silly, I was writing a song about us, then I got frustrated so I was editing older songs, that's when I was singing Sheets," She elaborates, clearly not stressed anymore.

"Then who were you at the mall with today?"

"Wait, you were at the mall too?"

"You're avoiding my question. But yes."

"Oh, that's my old friend, Emy. Tegan," she grabs me by the shoulders, "I'm not cheating on you. I never will cheat on you. Ya' know why?" she asks, I raise my eyebrows, telling her to tell me why. "Because, Tegan Quin, I love you."

My lips curl upward, I can't contain my happiness. "You do?"

"I definitely love you."

"And you're not cheating on me? You swear?"

"I swear my heart and hope to die," she replies as serious as a heart attack.

"I love you too, Sara!" I nearly shout, picking her up and twirling her around as I kiss her with all my passion. I put her back down gently, "I'm sorry I thought you were seeing someone else," I apologize to her for jumping to conclusions.

"It's okay, babe. I guess I can forgive you," she says teasing me.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to shower but do you want to get food afterwards?"

"Tegan, it's almost midnight."

"So we can go to a diner."

"Fine."

I pick up the clothes she got put for me and kiss her on the cheek, "Okay, let me go take a shower."

As I go to turn around to go to my bathroom, Sara grabs my hand and pulls me close to her, our bodies touching. "Or," she drops her voice an octave, putting her hand around my neck, letting our foreheads lean against each other, "We could go to my dorm and shower together."

"Oh, I like that idea a lot more," I admit, practically moaning already.

"Yeah?"

I could barely get out a "Mmhmm," before Sara is pushing me to her room. I love bossy Sara.


End file.
